


I Like You Even If You Won't Ever Like Me Back

by brianminho



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianminho/pseuds/brianminho
Summary: presenting, a ha sungwoon centric fic literally no one asked for! :>





	I Like You Even If You Won't Ever Like Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess, i'm sorry in advance! ♥

to say that the members of wanna one likes ha sungwoon is an understatement. most of them like him to the point of wanting all his attention to be given to them. the moment one of them notices the presence of the second oldest, they would run to him, or have a sudden conversation with him, or call him to just sit closely beside them. some would cling to him or even try to cuddle. it happens so much that the man in topic is totally oblivious of how his members feel for him. he thinks they are normally clingy with the other members too so might as well just let them be. 

for instance: yoon jisung, the oldest and leader of the group is naturally the hyung who always comforts the members whenever they're upset, tired or stressed. he would hug and assure them that everything will be alright and all their efforts are very much appreciated. he's sacrificing his own time for his younger brothers to feel better. ha sungwoon is, of course, one of those younger ones and it's not like he's taking advantage of being the caring leader and the only hyung of sungwoon but he really likes putting his arm around the said man. whenever they're close enough, or sungwoon's sad, tired or just playing on his phone, he would embrace the younger and sometimes even squeeze his small body making sungwoon whine while still focused on whatever he's doing. sungwoon knows he's just doing it since the older doesn't want him to be lonely or he's just that comfortable with the members so he lets him be. just like right now, when he's sitting on the sofa, intently focused on his phone playing some online game. jisung sits closely, hugs him on the waist and even puts his chin on the younger's shoulder.

"hyung, i'm close to winning!" sungwoon whines, a bit distracted but his eyes are still focused on the game.

"yeah yeah, you never give me your attention anyway, just let me be here, you game nerd." he scoffs but there's actually no bite in his words. 

"i have never?? really? i'm so sorry hyung— yes!!!" sungwoon wins the game the older doesn't even understands, then hugs jisung tightly from the happiness he feels leaving jisung a blushing mess from the unexpected contact. sungwoon oblivious of it because of being so happy he won against another team.

"hyung, what the? why's your face so red?!" jaehwan exclaims and laughs so hard. the scene looks so funny.

"leave me alone, jaehwan." jisung burries his face on sungwoon's shoulder to hide the embarrassment. why the hell does he feel warm? he asks himself, although he already knows the answer.

"hyung, are you sick? oh, poor hyung." sungwoon sweetly asks and just teases his hyung because it's obvious that jisung's totally fine today. 

"no, don't— kindly leave me alone, too sungwoon. but— no, stay here." jisung tightens his hands around sungwoon so the man won't leave him and sungwoon cackles. so pretty, it sounds right to his ear.

sungwoon likes his only hyung since he's so hilarious and he makes his day a lot brighter just like jaehwan. and jisung is so so fond. fond, fond, fond of this cute tiny man. 

 

for instance: park woojin, the snaggle-toothed and the cutest boy in sungwoon's eyes, who is known to be the strongest in dancing, rapping or even in lifting his members, was actually very soft for sungwoon and sungwoon only, no one ever noticing. a lot of fans actually thinks that him being close with jihoon would automatically mean that he's soft for him but no, they are actually just those bickering brothers who are quite hassle to take care of but at the end of the day, they would still hug each other while sleeping. the point is, some fans, rather a few number fans already noticed how he is adorably clingy to sungwoon. most people are not aware of how he adores him but it's okay with him as long as he can be with his hyung. on some of their wanna one day posts on twitter, fans noticed that whenever sungwoon's near the boy, woojin would hug him or pretend to kiss him, or whatever that would come to his mind actually. it may look so pure and cute but for him, he really did those things because he wanted, he wants to. it became a normal thing for him although it shocked him at first when he realized he's clinging to the older too much. he didn't stop though. he loves seeing his beautiful smile, his contagious laugh whenever woojin would spit out some stupid jokes, he loves being with sungwoon so much. 

"okay, listen up everyone! i'm going to take your group picture now! please gather quickly!" says their manager few minutes after the concert ended.

woojin suddenly sees a small fluff of hair walked past him and would you look at that? it's sungwoonie hyung! he goes straight behind the man seconds before the manager starts counting for the shot. he wraps his arms around sungwoon's waist tightly, not caring about what other people would say or what his hyungs' reactions would be. sungwoon visibly startles but he's still smiling in the photo. mind it, beautifully. thank you very much.

"woojin-hyung, you sneaky child!" daehwi teases him while waving his phone showing their latest group photo. woojin snatches his phone to take a look, to check if it came out well. daehwi even had the audacity to zoom in that exact area where sungwoon was smiling so beautifully it hurts woojin's heart and the latter smiling from having the time of his life behind sungwoon.

"you know what? you should mind your own business—" he tries to shrug off what he did there but daehwi won't let him and he knows it.

"well, how about stop staring at sungwoon hyung now, and give me back my phone, hm?" daehwi innocently fired back, his hyung is so funny and adorable when he's obviously in love.

 

for instance: bae jinyoung, the smallest-faced baby of the members, just wants to be sungwoon's baby, like him alone would be enough for him. more than enough. he loooves hugging. hugging sungwoon more particularly. whenever he's upset or feeling so exhausted, he would search for his hyung. it feels so good, specially when he hugs him back tightly. his heart's somersaulting. one time, he's so upset and stressed. he wants to seek advice and attention so he finds sungwoon sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, reading something. he immediately runs to him, arms enveloping his waist, and leans his head against the older's chest. 

"aww, jinyoungie, baby what happened?" sungwoon sounds so sweet but worried at the same time and that definitely sounds so good to jinyoung's ears, his stress eventually fading away. he puts down the book he was reading to put all of his attention to the younger one. then embraces him comfortably.

"hyung, i don't think i could handle all of these in such a short period of time. i'm sooo so tired." he looks up to see how sungwoon would react then nuzzles his face even more in his chest. 'he smells so good, oh god.'

"baby, jinyoungie, i'm here, we're all here for you. it's going to be fine, okay? i'll support you and help you with all i could!" he smiles at him and hugs him tighter until they both fell asleep.

that nickname, he calls jinyoung that since he's literally a baby. don't argue with him. although jinyoung knows a hundred percent that it's a platonic one, he's still grateful for his hyung to be able to make him feel better at times like this. hugging him feels the best, some fans noticed it when jinyoung hugged sungwoon when he was announced as 11th place, that hug was, well, quite intimate. and when they competed for that bowling competition, whenever they scored a strike, he embraced his hyung tightly and it might be obvious but he doesn't care. not at all when he can freely have the time of his life with sungwoon.

"he looks like he's depending his life to sungwoon-hyung, he's so weak for him." guanlin snickers and whispers to daehwi when they quietly entered the room to wake them up since it's already dinner time.

"he's so done." daehwi quietly laughs, knowing another person to blackmail, "but we should let them rest. we better go before he pinches me hard again." 

 

for instance: park jihoon, with those pretty eyes and features and amazing talents and skills, he should never feel self-conscious right? but he does, everyone does. praises would help him deny his insecurities though. he loves getting praises and he thinks he's having a praise kink since he loves getting praised, most especially by sungwoon. although the rest of the members would praise him endlessly with his hard working trait, skills and visuals, sungwoon's kind words affect him so much than the others. it feels so worth it to work hard then be praised by the older afterwards. 

"yahhh, jihoonie! you look so great! you don't even have to try, you know?" sungwoon was suddenly by his side, and jihoon doesn't want to think about it but he swears sungwoon is checking him out.

"h-hyung, thanks but what do you mean?" he fucking stuttered in front of this cute human, wow, way to go, jihoon!

"i mean, you don't have to try to look good because you already are! what will that leave me?" he pouts. god, those lips. jihoon stares at the pair of plump lips for a while longer. he still managed to answer though, eyes not leaving the lips™

"hyung, what are you saying? you're so good-looking, you have those perfect flawless skin i'm envious at, and your voice, god! and your dancing? you're so perfect!"   
he didn't notice he's almost confessing his admiration for his hyung so he forced himself to stop right there. there's a moment of silence after he trails off. 

"aww, jihoonie, no. i'm not! if anything, you are the perfect one. you're so handsome, look at you!" he smiled, praised and cupped jihoon's cheeks. the younger thinks he's in heaven and he really fought the urge to lean in. he couldn't handle it though. so he did it and ran, face red.

"wow, jihoon-hyung! did you just kissed sungwoonie hyung on the cheek?!" guanlin exclaims in the middle of the waiting room causing the members' heads turn instantly towards the surprised ha sungwoon. him feeling shock is an understatement since it is the PARK JIHOON who just kissed him. why did he? he fucking doesn't know. the rest of the members' faces are a combination of shocked and upset and he doesn't really fathom why their faces were like that. how oblivious could he be?

jihoon slightly hated one thing though, fans always call them siblings since both of them looks like real-life caring brothers. it sucks but he can't do anything about it. and at least he looks good together with sungwoon. he's still smacking himself internally though, why did he fucking do that?? right in front of the members??? 'you're so stupid, jihoon. you really are'.

 

for instance: ong seongwu. the all-rounder member of the group. he's also known to be very funny even when his looks scream perfection. he's obviously very fond of teasing his members most especially the one and only ha sungwoon. it's evident in their behind the scene videos such as that particular show champion behind during light era. seongwu used all his chances to make sungwoon do what the pd-nims wished them to. it's hilarious but he's always surprised that the older never gets mad at him and is still smiling so beautiful whenever he teases him like that. he even does anything well and it makes seongwu very proud of him. there was a time when he wanted to be closer to the older since he felt like almost all the members are so fond of sungwoon. he might not seem like it but seongwu is very observant. it's obvious to him that the members want sungwoon's attention all the fucking time he loses his chance to move forward. luckily the two of them got the chance to be together in the jungle. he was really happy that just the two of them were the guests from the group, not that he despises his members, he just wants to have alone time with sungwoon and grab the chance be closer to him. it also feels so good to be able travel with him. when they have free time after concerts abroad, he would invite his hyung to go with him outside to either go shopping or eat or anything just to be with him. he thought it was just his want to be closer to him but it's actually his admiration and attraction to the older man. he's so cheerful and his laugh is so contagious, he could smile to whatever joke sungwoon could say. he's that whipped™ but he doesn't want to admit that he's already whipped though. he doesn't think about it, he really don't. please believe him. just being together with his sungwoon hyung is enough for him. (a/n: really huh?) 'okay, okay. enough for now. happy?' (snnsnsksnlk) 

"ya, seongwu-ya. have you eaten yet?" sungwoon suddenly calls from the kitchen. he's cooking some pasta and it smells so good.

seongwu was startled and he wakes up from his daydream. he remembers that most of the members chose to go out, for this day is finally a free one, leaving him, sungwoon and minhyun ("just leave and have a great time! i have to clean and sleep more.") alone in the dorm. 

"not yet hyung, is our lunch ready? it smells so good!" he says as he strides towards where his hyung is finishing up the dish. having confidence since they are alone and minhyun seems like he's still sleeping, he backhugs sungwoon after making sure he's not holding anything harmful. it startled sungwoon but he just let him be as usual since he also loves skinships which is a good thing for seongwu. he secretly smiles so hard, it might tear his face. "hi, hyung~"

"are you hungry?" 

"you smell so good, too, hyung." he nuzzles his face on sungwoon's neck and tightens his arms around him.

"answer me, you big clingy bear." 

"i'm fine just being with you." he knows he sounds like he's teasing but he's actually saying no lies right now.

"okay, you can stop teasing me now because i'm the one who's hungry." he turns off the stove and abruptly turns around to face seongwu. the younger was surprised but his arms are still around his hyung, not bothering to let go of him yet. he's definitely taking good advantage of their 'alone' time.

"hi, hyung," he starts again, his face shows a hint of teasing and admiration. "you look beautiful today." he's so straightforward, what's gotten into him?

"uhm, just today?" sungwoon attacks, grinning a little, making the younger more giddy. they are so close, like they could feel each other's breathing.

"to tell you the truth, I—" seongwu gets interrupted and immediately moves back from sungwoon the moment he heard a sudden voice.

"oh, would you look at that! our lunch is ready? wow hyung, you're seriously the best! i love you." then minhyun smacks a kiss to sungwoon's cheek like it's nothing. like he didn't interrupt something.

"god, minhyun-ah! i told you to stop kissing me, right?" sungwoon was actually far from being annoyed. like he's just tired with it. his face is still bright, though.

"you said, stop when there are other members or people around. it's just seongwu, he's totally harmless. don't worry." minhyun nonchalantly says as he finishes putting plates and utensils on the table for the three of them. they all sit and begin eating their first meal of the day.

seongwu is jealous. beyond jealous, actually. he's not gonna deny that. how can minhyun kiss sungwoon like that right in front of him? like it's a normal thing he just do whenever he wants to. and i love you?? 'wow, is that some roommate perks now? ugh. stop and just eat.'

despite all those ruckus, he still thinks that that moment when he caged sungwoon is such a short but one of the most satisfying times of his life. the older didn't even budged or pushed him away. he looked at him straight into his eyes as if getting more answers from him. as if he can pull seongwu's 'i think i'm in love with you, hyung' from his tongue just by looking at him. he's not yet ready for that. he sighs.

 

for instance: hwang minhyun. the man of every girl's dreams. he's basically the perfect husband material. everyone knows that, even the members. he's so warm and easy-going. and as time goes by, he and sungwoon became really close. their closeness even surprised some of the fans because the two of them seem to like the company of each other. there was a time when they were always seen together, going out to eat, to meet other people or to watch something. it might even look like they were going on dates every weekend. the last time the two were alone on a trip was in jeju that the other members were upset they couldn't come because of their 'schedules' (a/n: or because of some guy named hwang minhyun pfft).   
that day when him, sungwoon and seongwu were left in the dorm, minhyun actually saw that scene. that very upsetting scene. seongwu almost kissed his hyung. what the hell was he thinking? so seongwu really have the guts to do that knowing minhyun is still with them? 'what an ass.'   
so he decided to just stop the entire thing happening right in front of his eyes and pretend that nothing bad was about to go. he even kissed sungwoon to make sure seongwu knows what he's been ruining. he's ruining his supposed chance with sungwoon. he can't do that. he won't let seongwu be alone with sungwoon from now on. you can say that he's so selfish, clingy but he is. he won't deny it. when they were eating, seongwu stares longingly to the oblivious sungwoon, and minhyun gave up and chose to just let him that day. 

"minhyun-ah, aren't we going to wash the clothes right now? you know that we don't have any other day to do it, right? what are you wondering about, huh?" sungwoon goes to his bed and shakes minhyun's body that's still lying comfortably on the bed. 

"ugh hyung, please let me rest for a few more minutes. my limbs are still hurting." he was at the gym yesterday so it speaks for itself.

"you muscle pig. okay. i'll just go with daniel, then—" 'no, no, definitely not daniel.' minhyun abruptly opens his eyes. he knows that the big puppy center has an enormous crush on this cute man. anyone with clear eyesight could see that. minhyun pulls sungwoon before he starts to walk off. he puts his hyung on top of him and hugs him comfortably. sungwoon was struggling to get off him for a while before giving up. those arms are seriously getting dangerous.

"i thought your muscles are sore? what are you doing right now?" sungwoon pulls away a little to face minhyun. 

minhyun strokes away his bangs to see his face more clearly. he cups his cheek. he's so good-looking, why doesn't his hyung acknowledge that? 'his skin is so unbelievable.'

"hyung, we're alone now. can i kiss you?" he sounds so serious. 'why does he even want to kiss me so bad?' it's embarrasing so sungwoon doesn't know what to do. he knows deep inside that minhyun doesn't treat a 'friend' like this but he chooses to ignore it for the sake of their group. he's not gonna deny that minhyun is such a handsome and kind man though. it's not too hard to fall for him. many people would love to be on his place right now but he doesn't wanna lose their friendship. he's so fucked up. really. 

he sighs. maybe it's because of the tiredness or the stress so he gives up. it took him some more minutes of staring to the other's eyes to see if he's just teasing or kidding. there's nothing but wanting, pleading, and sincere eyes.

"i guess, but answer me honestly first."

"really?? okay, i will."

"why do you badly want to kiss just someone like me?"

"just someone like you? what do you mean? you're perfect, hyung. can't you see? you're so kind, talented, handsome too! hyung— could you please just stop degrading yourself? please..." minhyun doesn't realize a tear is falling.   
(a/n: oh god, me too. wtf ha sungwoon. stop, you are perfect!) 

"oh minhyunie, oh god, i'm sorry, please don't be upset because of me. please, please." sungwoon sadly pleads. he's shocked to see minhyun feeling down because of his own struggles. he doesn't want anyone to cry because of him. he wipes his tears away and leans down to sweetly kiss minhyun's forehead. he's tearing up as well.

"i'm so sorry, minhyun-ah." sungwoon apologizes. even when he doesn't really need to.

"no, hyung. you don't have to say sorry. just please be confident of yourself. i really look up to your singing and dancing, you know."

"thank you, i guess..." sungwoon smiles a bit and it's enough for minhyun. any smile on sungwoon's face would be perfect.

seconds later, the younger was shocked with a lips on the very corner of his lips. it lasted just for a second or two but wow that was really unexpected. he never thought he'd get something too close to what he has been wanting for quite so long. the older gets up before it gets too warm inside their room. why did he do that? 'can't you control yourself you dipshit? how can you face him now?!'

minhyun is left astounded. he didn't realize sungwoon had already left. he touches his lips and he could still feel that soft plump lips on his. 'why, hyung? are you finally giving me a chance to love you?'

 

for instance: kang daniel. the center of wanna one. the very famous, but still very humble and hard working man many people look up to. the resident choding everyone is so fond of. he has a lot of sides to show and one of those sides is the daniel whenever sungwoon is near or within his eyesight. he thinks it's like sungwoon is unaware that he's pulling daniel towards him. like there's a string attached to the both of them that pulls daniel towards his hyung. his precious hyung who goes so well with him. they laugh at each other's jokes, antics and stories other people might not even find tiny bit funny. it's like they're in the same thinking wavelength and totally understand each other. they bicker a lot of times but it's still fun and stress-reliever. without them knowing, they help each other as days go by. he's just unsure if it's still fondness he's feeling or something else he doesn't want to delve into yet.

he prefers to spend his days together with him like this. like they're the closest friends. like they're the best brothers. he prefers this than to admit his real feelings to his precious hyung. he won't risk their friendship for his hopeless feelings, no.

"niel-ah. should i eat those for you? i could do that in a snap, just say it." jaehwan interrupts his train of thoughts. they are in the living room, eating late night snacks. they bought chicken and beer that is not actually good for their diet but it's just tonight anyway so let them be.

"yah, stop eating mine! look at your face, do you want to gain more fat in your already chubby cheeks? tch tch." he pretends to be fine. he's trying to. but he couldn't, he heard that shit happened. 'fuck.'

"kang daniel. i can sense your frustrations here. you can tell me everything. seriously." jaehwan becomes very sincere then. he wants to help his friend with whatever's bugging his mind. although, of course, he already knows what it is. he just wanna make sure. 

"okay, you seem concern so..." he trails off, bites skin on his lower lip. a bad habit he does whenever he's antsy or nervous.

"of course, i am. okay fine. it's sungwoon hyung and minhyun hyung, right?" jaehwan couldn't take it anymore so he lowers his voice to speak for the elephant in the room.

daniel was shocked to say the least. he didn't know jaehwan would know it. what is he gonna do now...

"hm. i— i heard minhyun hyung got a kiss from sungwoon hyung... it's—" he sounds so upset, it actually breaks jaehwan's heart. he can't let his big puppy friend be sad. 

daniel heard it when minhyun was on the balcony, calling someone and in that exact moment daniel went to call for him to eat dinner, minhyun mentioned it excitedly, oblivious of a daniel frozen behind him. he decided to not eat his dinner and immediately retreated to his room ignoring his members' pleads for him to eat.

"shh, daniel..." 

"why did he?"

"daniel, i don't want to come off as rude but... you don't really have the right to be upset or mad over it if you still haven't confessed to him, right? i'm sorry but please be honest with yourself. you kept on saying to me that you just love being with him because you get well together. but look at you, you are jealous over a cute little kiss. you can do better than that! get your man, dude!" jaehwan kindly explains. he should help this friend of his to man up. 

"jaehwan, you're right... ugh, i'm so stupid. i can't let him be with someone else. just thinking about it makes me feel so helpless." 

morning comes with a sleepy jisung walking into the living room.

"god, why didn't they clean these up last night?! why are they sleeping here??" jisung got a great morning.

 

"so daniel, what do you think should i buy for woojinie's birthday?" asks sungwoon when the two of them decided to visit a mall where there's less people around. he tagged along his hyung because according to him, he is also 'buying something for woojin'.

"uhh, i am not sure either, hyung... but i'm contemplating if i should buy him some action figures?"

"mhm! that's actually a great idea. let's go find a store then." he agrees and instinctively holds daniel's hand while walking around. perhaps the muscle bunny is 'quite' satisfied. he doesn't want to think about that single squeeze he receives because it just lasted for a second and maybe he was just hallucinating. but sungwoon seems to squeeze his hand more so daniel couldn't take it anymore.

"hyung? is... there anything wrong?" he stops and carefully asks sungwoon.

"hm? why? ah— no, nothing. oh— OH, is this making you uncomfortable? i'm sor—" sungwoon raises their intertwined hands and tries to separate them when daniel grips it a little bit tighter. he doesn't want to let go. 

"no NO! i mean, uhh, hyung it's fine... you can do it all day i guess..." he trails off. he's almost confessing! god help him.

sungwoon is staring at him for a few seconds while daniel feels like it's an eternity. the older suddenly looks ahead with that very tiny pink on his cheeks, for a second daniel saw it but it might just his eyes making fun of him.

"alright, i should do what i could then." 

"what? i don't understand."

"i'm saying that i should hold your hand more if you're saying that i could then. there's no turning back, niel-ah."

"i— you— i'd—"

"you what?"

"i— i'd love that, sungwoonie hyung."

sungwoon thinks those blushing cheeks complements daniel's fair skin and already handsome face. it's such a beautiful sight for him. he wishes, for him only. he thinks it's melting his heart seeing the nation's pick getting flustered just because of him. he couldn't help it, he tiptoes and dangerously puts his face near daniel. they're in public, mind it. thankfully there's almost no one lurking around.

"you're a mess, a cute mess. i want to talk to you later in my room." he whispers, oh so suggestively to daniel's sensitive ear. he's confused. why? why does he like it so much?

"in your room..? wow... okay?" daniel says dumbfoundedly. sungwoon laughs for daniel's cutely confused state. he holds his hand firmly not caring about what people would say. 

 

as soon as the two gets home, sungwoon drags the younger across the hall towards his and minhyun's shared room. minhyun is out with his nuest members, grabbing the opportunity to see them on a rest day. the other members? sleeping or practicing, maybe. he isn't sure. 

"hyung, are you perhaps gonna tell me something important? i'm still quite confused." daniel is a dumb baby sometimes but he's adorable. he's pouting and cutely frowning like he doesn't have a huge manly frame.

sungwoon locks the door and pushes daniel to sit down on the foot of the bed. he leans towards the younger, both hands beside daniel's thighs. his face a few inches close to the other's.

"i wanna ask you some questions, niel. is that fine with you?" he asks, eyes not wavering. 

"it is. d-definitely." to say that daniel's not nervous and just a tiny bit excited is a complete fat lie. 

"hmm, alright. first, were you really comfortable holding my hand earlier?"

"yes, hyung. i already said that, right? why would i lie to you?"

"because you ate my cereals last time and had the audacity to lie that you didn't when everyone else but me was there—"

"ugh, i already bought new ones, right? we're done with that!" he exclaims, snickering quietly. suddenly the tension's gone.

"yeah yeah, muscle baby. it broke my trust to you, niel. big time." he states but they both know there's no truth lying there.

"but why do you insist that i'm uncomfortable with holding your hand. don't you know that i always want to hold it? not just that—" daniel's words got interrupted when sungwoon's phone rings. he knows it is his grandpa since the ringtone is different. sungwoon smiles apologetically to the pouting (again??) daniel but he smiles too, he's that understanding.

"i'm sorry. i have to take this it's grandpa. you know how i love my old man." he says before getting up. he stands not before daniel puts a firm kiss on his cheek. he couldn't help it. shocking sungwoon for a few seconds.

"come back to me, please." he says while sungwoon's now busy talking cheerily to his granpa.

 

the next time sungwoon and daniel were alone together was three weeks later. they were so busy lately, daniel couldn't have a time alone with his hyung. every second of their lives are fucking scheduled. it kinda sucks but it's what he loves and chose to do so he doesn't complain. 

the two are now alone inside the dorm. they were actually surprised to see each other since both of them thought they are truly the only ones left at the dorm. some of the members have separate schedules while the others, they don't know. sungwoon is sleepily lying on the couch staring at the muted tv. he looks so comfortable lying there. 

"hyuuung, good morning..." daniel says when he decides to cuddle the older and burries his face on the other's neck. he lies beside him, naturally close like he belonged there, like they're both used to it. 

"good morning, muscle baby." he responds, arms naturally wrapping around the younger's torso. 

'we're cuddling, finally! thank god.' we're daniel's thoughts.

"why didn't you come back to me, hyung? do you dislike me that much?" daniel jokingly whines and pouts.

sungwoon holds daniel's shoulders at arms length looks at him like he's seen a ghost.

"what the fuck are you saying? who would ever dislike you?" sungwoon's quite bewildered.

"i don't know but if you ever would, i think my world will totally shut down." daniel states, his sad pout effectively affecting sungwoon.

"aww, you're so cheesy. come here." says sungwoon but is actually smiling.

"hm, hyung. i actually have to ask something..." daniel trails off. he wants to confirm it.

"ask away." 

"why did you kiss minhyun hyung?" asks daniel and it wasn't what sungwoon thought he would ask, how did he know that? sungwoon's instantly anxious now.

"minhyun? i uh—" sungwoon seems to be a bit hesitant and daniel doesn't want to push him into anything.

"ah, no. hyung, i don't really want to interfere with your relationship. you don't have to tell me, hyung—" daniel waves his hand trying to avoid being too nosy but gets interrupted by sungwoon.

"i'm telling you this for the first and the last time kang daniel. minhyun and i? we're only friends. i mean, i admit that i like like him but i don't think we have mutual feelings for each other— and no, let me finish first, i'm not here beside you right now just because i want to forget my feelings for him. no. i genuinely like you daniel. i truly do. and i know you kinda like me too, please correct me if i'm wrong. and i'm so sorry, but i don't want to lie to you about my feelings for minhyun, i don't even know why i'm like this. it's so unfair to you that's why i chose to keep my feelings from you for quite a long time. now, i have to say all of these or my mind might eventually explode from all the overthinking. you-you can reject me daniel, i-i wouldn't mind, i guess..." sungwoon confessed, and trails off at the last part while looking down, playing at the hem of his pink sweater. he looks so sad, daniel couldn't take it anymore.

he pulls sungwoon towards him and hugs him tight, patting his back to say that he won't leave him, he's always there for him and he doesn't like seeing him upset.

"hyung, sungwoonie hyung... to be completely honest, it's too much to take, all those things you said, but i- i won't ever leave you, hyung. i might be stupid but i like you so much, i won't care if you like minhyun hyung as long as you like me back. and i know he likes you back too, i've heard him giggle lovingly while thinking about your kiss to him. it sounds idiotic but i also don't know why i am like this. i like you so much, you are correct but i don't think you don't have any idea how much."

"why, why do you even like me? daniel, i don't deserve someone as understanding, as kind, as selfless as you. i'm telling you, okay? i will be hurt, a bit yes, but you can reject me now—" sungwoon is interrupted when a pair of soft lips are suddenly on his own. it is totally unexpected but he's not complaining, he's just utterly shocked. 

it was only a long peck at first, no one moving and just content with feeling each other. daniel then moves his lips and kisses sungwoon properly. oh how he longed to do this, to taste these famous jelly lips. sungwoon moans softly causing daniel to deepen the kiss. he sucks into the older's lower lip hard he's sure it will be swollen for a long time. they kiss with sungwoon on daniel's lap until their lungs couldn't handle it anymore. they separated and put their foreheads against each other's. they couldn't help but to smile. they may be stupid but only for each other. 

"now you finally shut up with those reject-me-bullshit, hyung." daniel smirks and hugs sungwoon again.

 

after a few minutes of silence, they utter at the same time:

"are you perhaps in for an open relationship, daniel?"

"why don't we ask minhyun hyung if he likes to— what?"

the two are surprised to hear what they suggested but at least their feelings and thoughts are mutual. both of them are now hoping for minhyun to agree to the kind of relationship they want to try.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me ♥


End file.
